rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fulgrash
Fulgrash, '''or '''Furnace Forged in common, is a hobgoblin presiding over the armies of the the Chosen Battalion, from Goblin Village and Troll Country to Oo'Glog and the Feldip Hills. he serves as the Chosen Commander's right hand, as well as his mouthpiece, chief macebearer and emissary to the other factions. His ultimate goal is to conquer the world, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen Commander and returning Bandos to RuneScape. He also hopes to die with a successful military career and make his mark on history. History (Pre-RP) History (In RP) Appearance Facial: Bodily: Personality Beliefs Fulgrash is a firmly established Bandosian, and believes that Bandos is both immortal and omnipotent; that he is not dead, nor will he ever be, and that he created the entire universe. under Fulgrash, the Chosen Battalion's priesthood has flourished, to the point where it has become a form of nobility alongside the chieftains and macebearers. It is a belief of Fulgrash and his tribe that Bandos and his wife, Edda, gave birth to several powerful spirits to live by their side in the true Yu'buisk, them being: * Fulkein, Keeper of the Furnace. * Wenkein, Keeper of the Cold. * Bikrin, Mistress of the Forest. * Jaskrin, Mistress of the Eternity. It is also believed that Bandos and Edda gave birth to lesser spirits, whom Bandos encased in mortal forms of wet clay. These spirits, known collectively as the ancestor race of Yu'Buisk, or Yu'Buisk'Ae, were weak and soft. To resolve this, Bandos molded the Yu'Buisk'Ae into many different forms (known today as the Goblins, Ogres, Orks and other Bandosian races) and had his son, Fulkein, fire their physical forms in the Ful'On, or Holy Furnace in common, to strengthen them. This second generation, known as the Yu'Buisk'En or, in common, "Of Yu'buisk", were strong, and pleased Bandos greatly with their displays of power. However, when they began to turn away from Bandos, he became greatly angry and demanded that his faithful make a grand pilgrimage to Gielinor to fight for him. They did this, and the faithless who stayed behind destroyed both themselves and the physical, although not spiritual, realm of Yu'buisk. While Bandos gave birth to many benevolent spirits, several malevolent spirits were also created as a byproduct to seduce the faithful from the path of the Big High War God, and create doubt amongst his followers. These malevolent spirits were separated into the greater spirits who disputed amongst themselves, and the lesser spirits who worshiped the greater spirits, although both of these sub-types were weaker than their benevolent counterparts. While humans are neither benevolent nor malevolent, they are classified as easily seduced to the path of evil, and are known for their deceptiveness. Abilities and traits Possessions Military Career Fulgrash's compiled military career, from footslogger to mighty general of Gorbuk's armies. Conquest of Troll Country: Success Battle of Axe Pass: Success Attack on the Armadylean compound: Relative success Siege of Dad's shame: Success The Bandosian-Armadylean conflict: Massive failure Battle of Gunnarsgrunn: Massive failure Camelite campaigns Raid on Catherby: Massive success Defence of Karamja settlement: Minor failure Trivia Category:Hobgoblins Category:Warrior Category:Bandosian Category:Commander Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Warlord